


Zude Happily Ever After

by noor11213



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Family, Kids, Love, M/M, Marriage, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noor11213/pseuds/noor11213
Summary: I hated how they treated Jude and Zero after season 3 because Adam Sean didn't want to do the show. The creator did say that Zero comes back and they get married but let's scratch all that and give you the happy ending they were meant to have from the very beginning.This is set right after the special movie that they did. It's gonna span over their lives. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. After Season and Surprise Vistor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will have two events going on since my writing is straight to the point. In the first part of the chapter, Jude is happy that the season is going to start back up, the house is almost done, life is going great. The second part of the chapter deals with a surprise visitor who has ties to Gideon, it also deals with mentions of therapy.

It's been a few months since the wedding. The new season was about to start in 2 weeks and Jude was glad of it. He enjoyed having Gideon home but he could be annoying at times and his ass has been sore since the season has been over. He loves Gideon but every night to make up for a lost time during the season was going to give him a permanent limp. 

"Mr. Kinkade these are the papers that need to be signed by the end of the day. These are the monthly reports and these are the costs for the construction of the house" his assistant Jerry said, he nodded while organizing his desk to make more room. 

"Thanks, Jerry, do I have any meetings for the next two days?" 

"No Sir, just dinner reservations on Friday at 8 pm" 

"Oh yes, I totally forgot about that. Can you call Gideon and tell him that he needs to come to pick me up on Friday and make sure to tell him to dress nicely" I said looking up from my stacks of papers.  
Jerry smiles and nodded while closing my door. 

I spent the next 3 hours finishing the two bigger piles. My hands were starting to cramp out but I had the costs analysis of my dream home to go over finally. 

"Jude" 

"When are you coming home?" Gideon asks as soon as I picked up his call. I opened the folder with all the paperwork for our house. 

"I'm almost done, just go to bed" 

"You know I can't sleep without you here" 

"Turn the TV on and watch something. It'll be home in an hr" 

"Hurry, I miss you," Gideon says, I sigh before closing my eyes. Moments like these kill me but I love my job too much. 

"I love you, I'll try to get home earlier," I said hanging up. 

The construction of the house was going faster than I expected. Gideon helped with the layout and saw the place when it was being remodeled but hasn't stepped foot since they started doing the walls and having everything come together. I haven't gone yet either but the bill was higher than I expected. We still haven't even picked out furniture for the place yet. 

Most of the expanses were because Gideon wanted a lot of things in his new home. He wanted a huge bedroom, a beautiful bathroom with a jacuzzi tub, shower, and a bidet as well. And last but not least he needed a massive closet for all his shoes and clothes. All I wanted to be a balcony and office room. Even though we never talked about having children we did have plenty of rooms for a child in the future. 

Our two-story home was going to be beautiful and worth it once we move in. I double-checked the totals before checking the joint account Gideon and I set up for our house. I transferred some more money into it for furniture and just in case expanse. I glanced at the clock and it said 7:45 pm. I needed to head on home soon, or I would be sleeping next to a grumpy Gideon for the next day. 

I made it home by 8:13, I can hear the TV on. I walked to the bedroom to see him sleeping. I walked over to him, kissing his forehead after turning the TV off. He moved just a little but he was completely in deep sleep. I took a quick shower, changed into my PJs, and got into bed. Gideon pulled me in closer towards him. I closed my eyes hoping nothing crazy happens before the season starts. 

***

I woke up to nuzzling my neck, I turned to give him better access. That's when I start to feel light kisses going up my neck. 

"Gideon, I'm too tired" 

"You wouldn't have to do anything" 

"My ass has been sore since your season ended," I said opening my eyes, he looked down before moving back just a little. 

"Hey, I'm fine just didn't realize my body is getting older," I said, he looked at my eyes, making sure I wasn't omitting the truth for him. 

"I'm sorry, I just bored at home and horny all the time," he said, whispering the last part. I laughed before pulling him close so our bodies were pressed up against each other. 

"Good to know," I said, kissing his lips. It was gentle at first but soon got heated and passionate. We gave each other hand jobs before starting the day. I reminded him of the lunch date for Friday and headed straight to work. 

I pulled in to the building, passing by a woman who was new. I looked down for just a second and bumped into her. 

"I'm so sorry," the girl says, picking up her bag and my phone. As I looked at her, she reminded me of someone. It wasn't until she looked into my eyes that I knew who it was. 

"I'm looking for someone, I didn't mean to bump into you Mr.." 

"Jude, are you looking for your brother?" I asked her, she looked taken aback but soon she recognizes who I am. 

"Oh my god, your Jude Kinkade. Wait how did you know who I'm looking for?" She asks all excited, I smiled at her. 

"Gideon told me he has a sister, I thought you were going to head to college soon?" I ask her, she blushes and looked down. 

"I'm in town to see UCLA campus and I wanted to see him too. If he wants to see me that is" she says all shyly. 

"Wait how did you know I'm supposed to be going to college?" 

"I'll have Gideon answer all your questions, let me give him a call and we can get to know each other in the meantime," I said smiling at her, Gideon didn't answer his phone but I left him a voicemail to come to the stadium as soon as he hears my message. 

It did take Gideon, 2 hours to come down but at least he dressed up a little. Laura is so smart, she has blocked a good amount of what happened in the foster home. She has been going to therapy so that she can work through her problems. She's a High A to B+ student. She wants to be a nurse practitioner with also a degree in philosophy but doesn't mind reaching higher. Her adopted parents are good people, they worked with her and gave her the best opportunities, after all, she been through. 

She has a bunch of schools on her list but she put UCLA when she knew that Gideon was her brother. She always remembered him but his face was fuzzy until the magazine shoot and she saw a small scar that she remembered he had. She planned it for a while and just wanted to meet him to see if he was actually her brother. I didn't tell her that Gideon found a few months ago and wanted to reach out but couldn't because of all the attention he gets. She's just about to tell me more about her childhood when I hear the door opening. 

"Jude, what kind of voicemail was that?" He said coming into the room, he cleaned up good. Thank God, because I know he would have been pissed that his first meeting after so long and he looked douchey. 

"Someone came to see you," I said, quickly moving to the side. 

"Who?"

"Hi, Gideon" 

"Laura?" Gideon was definitely surprised and then had a huge grin on his face. He pulled her into a huge hug. My own smile getting bigger, seeing their interactions. 

"I thought you forgot about me," she said, looking up at him. 

"I could never, I looked for you a few months ago. Jude helped me but I couldn't ruin your life. You were finally happy and that means more to me than anything" he said hugging her again. 

"Jude is amazing, isn't he? Don't let him go" she said turning to me. 

"I keep him well satisfied so he can't leave me," Gideon tells her, 

"She is underage Gideon, now that you've met again. Go and spend some time with each other." I told them, they grinned at each other. 

"It was great to meet you Jude, and thank you," Laura said coming closer to me. 

"It's been a pleasure, Laura, we should all catch dinner together. Will you still be here by Friday?" I asked her after getting a hug. 

"I leave Saturday morning, I can do Friday" 

"Good, have fun you two," I said, looking up at both of them. Gideon blew a kiss to me causing Laura to giggle. I watched them both leave, and it made my heartstrings hurt just a little. 

Its been a while since I last went to therapy. I still had my abandonment issues, being with Gideon made me more self-conscious. I know, I have a problem with pleasing everyone close to me at the cost of my own self. I made an appointment for next week. I finished the next batch of paperwork before heading home, Laura is amazing and so strong and she’s family. I called my bank to set up an account to pay for her college and any other expenses. 

I come home to see Gideon waiting for me on the sofa, he has a huge grin on his face. Man, I'm truly in love with him, and if he ever leaves I would be devastated. Thank Goodness, I had my appointment booked for next week. He stood up to give me a kiss. 

“She’s amazing isn’t she?” 

“Who?” I said dropping my things into our room, 

“My sister” 

“She is, did you get the hotel she’s booked under, we should pay for it,” I said taking off my tie, Gideon grabs my face smiling so bright. He pulls me into a more passionate kiss and I can feel my knees go weak. 

“You are absolutely amazing, Jude Kinkade,” He said, 

“Well then when you hear what I did next, I think I'm going to blow your mind” 

“You blow my mind anyway” 

“Ok, romantic cut it out. I set up an account for her to pay for college, UCLA is expensive and I haven’t even checked the other colleges. This way she doesn’t need to stress over money while getting her degree” I said, taking the rest of my clothes off in the bathroom. Once I came back to our bedroom, Gideon was just staring at me, I don’t know why but now I felt self-conscious of myself. 

“You did that for her?” 

“Yea, she’s a smart kid and I know how hard it is to pay off loans,” I said putting my clothes in the hamper. 

“Why?” 

“Why what Gideon?” I asked sitting down next to him

“Why would you do that for her, you just met her,” he asks, his voice lower and his eyes still staring at me. 

“Well, you said I was your family, and since she is as well so by default then she’s my family too,” I said, he pushes me back on our bed. 

“I'm in love with you Stupid,” he says, I couldn’t stop laughing but I repeated his words and spent the rest of the night enjoying his touch and having my mind blown so to speak.


	2. - Therapy Helps and Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the chapter deals with all the thoughts that Jude has been going through for a while now. The second part of the chapter deals with the aftermath of his therapy session and having two new additions to the family.

The dinner went great, Laura loved sharing stories of her childhood with Gideon and the ones she made with her parents. She talked Gideon into thinking of other sources of income because sports only play so much. She thanked me constantly for the account, I told her that as long as she takes Gideon off my hands for a while every few months. I’ll be grateful that caused her to laugh while Gideon pulled me into a kiss and said he’s not going anywhere. Those words hit me more now that I’ve started realizing my own issues. I became quite the entire night, we said our goodbyes to Laura and Gideon told her to text and call once she makes it home. 

“Hey, what happened” 

“What do you mean?” I replied as we got into bed, 

“You got quiet at the end of dinner” 

“Did she say something wrong? Did I say something wrong?’ he asks, I smile at him 

“I'm going to start therapy again,” I said, waiting for any response from Gideon. 

“Is it me? I know, I don’t communicate well but I'm always here for you Jude” 

“I know but there are certain things I need to work on for myself” 

“So it's not because of us?” he asks, I pull him in closer. Our faces faced each other, his eyes look amazing in the moonlight. 

“We’re good, we’re amazing but I have issues from Oscar and past trauma that I need to address so that I can be stronger,” I said kissing him, pushing the hair from his face. 

“You don’t always have to be strong, remember I'm the Big Bad Baller,” he said, causing me to laugh, 

“I love you, Gideon,” I said kissing him one last time before closing my eyes. 

*** 

“Have you done therapy before Jude?” my therapist asked, the office was nice and simple. She’s an older black woman who was recommended by many online. She has a nice smile and maybe that's why I'm in her office today. 

“I did when I was younger, but stopped in college” 

“Why did you stop?” 

“I felt that my education was more important, I focus all the energy into my classes and then into my work” 

“So why are you here today?” 

“I’ve been in a relationship for about 6 months now and I'm having some thoughts” 

“What are these thoughts?” 

“How he might leave me just like my mother, why he picked me when there are much better good looking guys out there. And lastly, could I survive if he ever did leave me” 

“These are all deep questions Jude, how often do you think about these questions” 

“The leaving one didn’t start until a few weeks ago but the image one has been in the back of my mind since we started dating” 

“Let's unpack this, why do you think he will leave you comes into mind often?’ 

“I don’t know”

“Ok, what’s been going on in your life?” 

“He’s on a break, we meet his long lost sister, our house is almost done” 

“I see, is the house being finished have anything to do with your thoughts of him leaving you” 

“I guess it could”

“I'm assuming you both paid for the house?” 

“Yes” 

“You both put your own input in the house?” 

“Yes” 

“Your house represents a new chapter in your life and since its almost complete, you are now worried about the past. You're worried that even after having a beautiful home together, he will leave you just like your mother” she says looking straight at me, I felt my eyes sting and tears fall down my face. I thought back to all the moments of both of us talking and planning our new home. It went from being a dream to a reality and soon I would be living in that dream house with him. 

“Does he love you?” she asks, giving me some time to wipe my face. 

“Yes” 

“Does he say it once a week?” 

“Yes” 

“Do you think he will leave you?” 

“No, or at least not without a reason” 

“Does he know this is how you feel?” 

“He knows, I have abandonment issues” 

“Ok, our time is almost up but I want you to tell him how you truly feel and then next week we will talk about that and go onto the next issue,” She said smiling at me, 

I thanked her for her time before heading straight home. Gideon said he was going out shopping so I had the house to myself. As soon as I opened the door, I broke out in sobs. I’ve never felt that way after a session before and this one took everything out of me. I know Gideon wouldn’t leave me but now that we will be having a house it reminds me of my past. My mom left because she couldn’t live with my father, but she didn’t care enough to take me. I'm scared that once we move in that Gideon would realize I’m too damaged and leave me just like my mother. 

I heading straight to the bathroom, taking a long hot shower wallowing in my pain before going to bed. I texted Jerry that I won’t be coming in tomorrow. I woke up to Gideon coming out of the bathroom, he hasn’t shaved since the season ended and he looked even better. I watched as he changed in our room before getting something from the kitchen which looked and smelled like soup. I closed eyes before he saw me and pretended to sleep, I felt a bit better but the thoughts were a little stronger now that I’ve seen Gideon. 

“Hey, I got you some soup,” he said softly, I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. I heard him try to comfort me and eventually I ended up in his lap. He has his hands in my hair, it feels good and helps with some of my thoughts. 

“Are you ok Jude?’ 

“Promise me that if you ever leave me, that it's not when I’m in our house” 

“Jude, why would you think I want to leave you” 

“Wait you had therapy today, is this what you’ve been worried about?” 

“I am madly in love with you Jude Kinkade, I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, we never talked about kids but having one or two running around doesn’t sound so bad to me.” I looked up to see his face, all his emotions were on his face and I knew he meant it. 

“You want to have kids with me?” 

“Of course, Stupid. I want to get married, have a honeymoon, have kids, join the mile high club, go to PTA meetings wait maybe I’ll leave that to you, I really want a puppy too. 

“Now I have to talk about all this in therapy next week,” I said, Gideon, laughed but still held on to me. 

“What can I do to help Jude?” 

“Make love to me” 

“After you drink your soup” 

“Is this what I got to look forward to for my future” 

“You got it, babe” 

***

“Your season starts less than a week, the house is done in 2 so why don’t we go get a puppy,” I said after feeling better the next day. Gideon, as usual, eating cereal and watching ESPN, he had his eyebrow raised up at me. 

“Do we have time for a puppy now?

“Well, we are moving soon and the house is huge. I’m gonna need someone with me when you’re on away game nights and they can protect the house” I said, getting dressed. I found a shelter that has some puppies that I wanted to check out and now I had to wait for Gideon now too. 

“Hurry and get dressed, I only have today off,” I said yelling as he ran to the kitchen. 

Took about 30 minutes but we made it to the shelter, Gideon had to wear a baseball cap and sunglasses but he was enjoying himself. I also realized that we started holding hands sometimes when we have gotten out of the car, I tried to pull away but Gideon wouldn’t let me. I never grew up around PDA but now after that one session maybe I should at least hold hands with the man I love. I moved in closer as he started pointing out to all the animals, getting a cat wouldn’t be bad either. 

“Maybe a cat too?’ 

“Two animals, you think we can manage that?” he said closer to my ear, 

“Cats basically take care of themselves, the puppy will take a while but we can train him,” I said, 

“Let's find the animals first Jude,” he said kissing my cheek before running to the dog sections. I watched him act like a child going to all the kennels until he stopped in front of one. I checked my emails, got one from Jerry, and sent him a quick reply. I looked up to see a cute kitten who was just watching me, I moved in closer cooing at it. It was a girl and she was 2 month and I needed her. She came up to me and rubbed herself on my hand and I scratched her neck causing her to purr. 

“ I think I found one” 

“I think I found one too,” Gideon said with a Bernese Mountain Dog puppy. The puppy was so small and a boy but he was adorable. We got both of them and heading straight to Pet Smart to buy all the supplies, I made sure to book the puppy into a school as well. We spent about $336 on everything and took them straight home to spend time with them. We tired them out and knew we needed to pick out names asap. 

“What about Zude and Lily,” Gideon said, 

“I like it, when did you come up with lily?” I said, putting all the trash in the bin. 

“My mom's name was Lilly” I turned to look at him, he never talked about his parents. I made my way to rub his back as he relaxed under my touch. 

“She was a good parent until she left us, I remember her always smiling and laughing. Sometimes I wonder what I would do if I met her again. Would I yell at her or would I just hug her?” he leaned into my shoulder. I couldn’t stop thinking that both of us damaged and broken but together we fit and fill in the cracks for each other. 

“I know you have abandonment issues but I have trust issues. Both of us are just as damaged but I promise that I'm not going anywhere” he said, touching my face. 

“I promise to give you as much love as you need,” I said, letting out foreheads touch.


	3. Season Starts and Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the chapter deals with Gideon worries about his future. The second part is Jude and Gideon finally moving into their house.

Gideon got attached to the animal's way to fast. Zude follows him around everywhere he goes. There were many nights we had to lock the bedroom door. Lily, on the other hand, is very playful. She is also easier to train than Zude. Zude did start it going to dog school and so far, nothing as changed. 

I finished putting on my good suit knowing Gideon would want to take it off once he sees me. I grinned thinking of the many memories of Gideon pushing me into a room, on a flat surface to get my clothes off. 

"Now where is Gideon?" I started looking around for him. Since we haven't moved into the house yet, our space is still small. Gideon has been furniture shopping though but I don't know how he can know for sure if he doesn't know the sizes of our spaces yet. 

"Gideon!" 

"Gideon, you know have practice today!" 

"Goodness Jude, I'm saying goodbye to Zude and Lily" he said, on the couch. 

"Your gonna have cat and dog hair now, all over your clothes," I said kissing his temple. 

Since I started therapy, I’ve been feeling more confident in my own body once I tackled the abandonment issues. I still have a worry of Gideon leaving but it's more like death now than him walking out on me. We talked about PDA as well, my therapist thought that because I didn't see it in my own family and didn't have a real relationship for a long time. That PDA was a way of hiding my emotions from getting hurt. I also think since I'm was so new to having a relationship and Gideon is a ballplayer that I didn't want to force it on him. 

Gideon and I talked about PDA in-depth after one night when I really wanted to kiss him after his win. He doesn't mind holding hands in public or hugging when we both need it. Kissing on the lips would be left for certain moments in public but definitely in closed spaces since it usually leads to something else. Other kisses like on the cheek and temple is quick affections that I usually do and even though Gideon doesn't say it. I know he enjoys it as much as I do. 

I only call him Gideon from now on, but he likes to call be Babe and squeezes my ass any chance he gets. He's still the flirty player type but he only uses his charm for sponsors or on me. He likes the challenge when it comes to me because his charms never worked before. Gideon has always felt a little possessive when it came to me but now it's gotten just a little bit more. He still calls me to come home but now whenever he did come to spend lunch together he made sure everyone knew that I am his and only his. Once I was so fed up with it that I told him, he should have a collar that says Gideon. I got a present in the mail, a chain with a dog tag that had his initials. I couldn't stop laughing and he was scared of my reaction but it's the only piece of jewelry I wear. I do think eventually, I might get a tattoo on one of our anniversary's as a present. 

"I'm heading to work, do you want me to drop you off" 

"Having my man drop me off to practice, Yes Please" he said, getting off the couch and heading to the bathroom. 

"Stop using me to psych out the other players" I yelled back at him, making coffee for the both of us. 

"It's not my fault, I'm sleeping with the EVP. Always had a thing for men in power" he said walking back into the room. 

"I can't. Zude, Lily don't mess the place us" I said, before walking straight to the car. 

The car ride was quiet, Gideon didn't talk much and that was saying something. 

Once we pulled up to the building, I didn’t unlock the door but he didn’t seem to try to get out either. I grabbed his hand but It didn’t make him look up, so I started rubbing it in circles. 

“Hey, what’s going on in there?” I asked as I gently caressed his face, he finally turned towards me. 

“I’m getting older and in a few years, I’m going to have to retire and I won’t have anything to do” 

“Do you want to move?” 

“No, nothing like that. I just don’t want to waste away and some of these players have so many things lined up and I don’t have much” 

“Why are you thinking about all this now?” 

“Our house is almost done, we have pets now and if I get hurt then my part of the income will be gone” 

“Where is all this coming from?” 

“I can’t stop thinking about what Laura said, I need to have other sources of income and I can’t just live off of you until I die” 

“Is there something you want to invest in like stock or a business?” I asked, 

“You don’t think, I’m going crazy” 

“Gideon, you are many things but mentally crazy is not one of them. You are definitely crazy possessive but I’m getting used to it” I said laughing at the face his made but stopped as he was very close to my face. 

“I don’t like other people looking at what’s mine” he said, pulling me into a deep kiss. 

“Ok, cut it out. I think its good that you want to put your money into other venues, I’ll call up my financial manager to make a portfolio up for you and we can go over it tonight” he grins up at me before pulling me into another kiss, this one filthier than the previous one

"Don't think I didn't realize what you did?" He said pulling away, I watched as his eyes looked me over. 

"You know how much I love seeing you in this suit" he whispers in my ear. Latching onto my neck, I let it go for a minute and then stopping it. I can't have a hickey on his first day back. His eyes full of lust and pride and I couldn't stop my own smile. 

"I might have lunch free" 

"You better Babe," he said, getting out the car. I watched as he went in, greeting a few players before I made my way to my office. 

We did have lunch in my office later that day but that was the last time we had time before the big move-in day. Practice is harder this year because winning one ring is nice but winning twice in a row is better. We had 3 new players that needed to be caught up to speed. If they didn't then they wouldn't even qualify. 

Gideon did manage to get the measurements of our furniture correct. I started packing and having plenty of boxes at our place. Gideon hated packing, wanted me to hire professionals to do all this but I just couldn't. So while he took his time packing his things, I packed just about everything else. I transported most of the things to the front of the house not trying to see the rest without Gideon. 

"That's the last of them right" Gideon said carrying his boxes to the door. 

"Yes, I already have my boxes inside" 

"Open the door, would ya" 

"You got it Mr. Gideon, welcome to your new home" I said pushing open our front door. Immediately you can see all the boxes I had placed a few days before. I had my feet over the threshold when Gideon turned right back around stopped me. 

"What is it?" I asked, confused as to what he is doing.

"This is our first time in this house together, let me carry you over the threshold" 

"Don't you have to be married for that?" I said watching him bend down to try. 

"Oh, I will marry you eventually but right now just let me carry you into our new home Jude" he said, I grabbed his hand pulling him out. 

"How this Handsome" I said, grinning before jumping on to him. He wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt one of his hands on my back the other on my ass. 

"I like handsome, welcome to our new home Jude," he said, moving closer till our kips touch. It was a gentle kiss but that lasted a few seconds before he squeezed my ass. I gasped letting him get his tongue in my mouth. If we didn't stop soon, my back would be pressed against a wall. I would very much enjoy it but I would hate being sticky for the rest of the day. 

"We can continue this once we've finished unpacking" I said getting off him. He kisses me once more before closing the door. 

"It came out beautifully don't you think?" I said admiring our new home. 

"Your vision and planning mixed in with my dream. It's meant to be Jude" he said, I turned to him. His eyes on me the entire time he said that. My face getting a little red but I hide it as I start exploring. 

The front entrance is just the right size, on the left there was a huge space for a dining room. On the left was an even bigger space for the living room. The kitchen was next, it was big and open. The backyard is full of different shades of greens and a few flowers. It's too open but I can get some trees planted and a fence since we do have half an acre. The pool with the connecting jacuzzi looks inviting. 

Gideon would enjoy the hell out of it. I go back in to see Gideon putting the boxes in their right areas. The staircase is gorgeous but I need to help before heading to the bedroom. 

We had a massive sectional already in the living room and our table. Gideon got an even bigger tv that's mounted on the wall. A nice fireplace as well which I will enjoy once it gets a little chiller. I grabbed the remaining boxes and started unpacking the kitchen. Gideon came to help before fixing up the living room. 

"Let's see our bedroom," Gideon said behind me. His hand around my waist and his face on my shoulder. 

"Did you put the boxes full of your haircare in front of the door?" I said, laughing at the number of hair care products he uses on a daily bases. 

"Hey, I need all those haircare products, I don't see you complaining when you pull my hair" he says getting defensive. 

"Ok, I'm sorry. Let's see our bedroom Gideon" I said heading to the staircase. He's right behind me, once we reached the top. I paused just for a moment before opening the door. 

In the middle of the room, there's a massive king size bed. On either side of the bed were two huge windows and a door on the far right side. Which I assume is for the balcony. We both walked in, enjoying our new bedroom. Gideon grabbed his boxes and started walking towards one of the doors. It opened to the bathroom, I opened the other door and it had our walk-in closet. I might have to splurge on some more suits to fit my side. I felt someone behind me, Gideon grinned at me. 

"We still have to furnish the rest of the house. You can go crazy in here" I said, his grin getting bigger. He looked so giddy that I started laughing. 

"My sneakers will look so good here, my rings should be on display. Got to get a table in the middle to put all our underwear, socks and extra things" he said, naming those already. 

"I'm going to have to get more suits for you, I'm going with you to the tailor. We're picking new colors." He said looking at me, he kissed my cheek before leaving. 

"Might test a few out before you wear them to the office" I felt a rush of heat in my body. I hate it when he says things like that. 

I checked out the bathroom next, it had our jacuzzi tub against the wall near the window. The view from the window is our backyard. 3 inches space from the standing shower, with glass door. It supposes to fog up well. Gideon wanted it and paid good money for it. The vanity had two sinks and already Gideon had his products there. I can hear him carry more boxes. 

We spent the rest of the day packing, ordering food before we called it a night. I had taken a shower when Gideon made sure all the doors and windows were locked. We had many appointments the next day one for security, one to install extra storage and an interior designer. 

I plugged in my phone, lying on my side going through my messages. I texted Lionel about the house and how she had to come over tomorrow. Gideon came out with a towel. I saw the grin on his face as he walked over to me. I looked back at my messages praying Lionel will text back. 

"It's our first night in our new house" he whispers near my neck. 

"We did move in today stupid" I said smiling as he pulled the covers off of me. He had a smirk on his face as he threw his towel on the ground. 

"Should we just sleep, Jude?" He asked as he puts his hand under my shirt. 

"I am feeling a bit tired you know" I said, he looks at me pulling me in for a kiss. I love teasing him because I don't have the courage to ask. I should talk to my therapist about that. 

"Jude, let me take care of you," he says, 

Tonight will be a memory I store and enjoy for years to come. I always get sleepy right after so I'm already in and out of sleep. I can feel him clean the both of us. He got into bed, pulling me closer to him than usual. His arms around me as he nuzzles my neck. I'm so tired, that I'm almost out of it when I hear him talking. 

"Thank you, Jude" a light kiss on my neck.

"Thank you for giving me a chance" 

"Thank you for giving me a home" 

"Thank you for loving me" 

"I love you so much Jude Kinkade"


	4. New Business & Marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Gideon P.O.V, Gideon finally decided to have another source of income and the proposal of my dreams. Thanks for reading!!!

We won the season, twice in a row. Jude hadn't stopped smiling since I blew him a kiss from the court. I know he's busy entertaining the sponsors but I really wanted to hold him. Get my hands on him, bend him over, or even have him bend me over. We never talked about him fucking me, I would enjoy every moment of it. I just wished he was more open when it comes to what he wants in our bedroom. I need to stop thinking about these thoughts especially in front of all these cameras and men.

I did make good on my thoughts, I managed to get him away from the sponsors and board members. We made it back to his office and I bent him over the desk and on the sofa. Afterward, we started making out like a bunch of teenagers. I know Jude secretly loves it when I tease him but I can't get enough of him. I pray that when we grow old together, I never get tired of him.

He did make good on his investment portfolio. I invested 1/3 in stocks and bonds. It has doubled since the season started which was 8 months ago. I finally thought of buying a restaurant. I love food and it was the one thing that I continuously splurge money on. So many times where I'll get takeout or delivery for Jude and I. He works so hard during the season, that the least I could do is make sure he eats.

"How's the grand opening planning going?" Jude asks as he walked into the kitchen. He gives my shoulder a squeeze, before getting some water. The grand opening is tomorrow night and I have so much to do.

"I'm so tired but I need to organize these receipts before I go to bed," I said, he sat right next to me.

"Give it, your lucky I love you," he said, passing the water to me. He took the receipts and started organizing the papers immediately. I couldn't stop starring at him. He always makes things easier for me.

"Can I ask you something, it's been on my mind for a while?" I asked him, he looked over at me.

"How come you never want to be on top when we have sex?"

"Really right now?"

"I just want to know why I'm willing to try if you are?" I said, giving him my full attention.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jude. I want you to never be scared to ask me anything. I want you to be happy in our lovemaking"

"I only been with you and one other person," He said,

"Don't remind me?" I said, barely getting the words out my mouth.

"I don't want it to be bad, I don't think I could look at you if it was," he said, looking at the papers.

"Jude, I can show you so that it's enjoyable for the both of us," I said grabbing his face.

"The Big Bad Baller is gonna teach the Hubby?" He said grinning at me.

I couldn't stop kissing him, the moans are making it harder for me to stop. I wanted him on top, I pulled him to the living room. He got on my lap, our hands pulling at each other's shirts. I thrust up hoping, he thrusts down. Jude has always been a quick study and even now he's making my body warm-up.

"How is that?" I ask pulling from him, he rests his forehead on mine.

"Good"

"You should take off my pants, maybe stick your hand in my drawers," I said, he started laughing before giving me one more kiss.

"You have a big night tomorrow, you need sleep. I can't believe I'm sleeping with a restaurant owner" he said, heading to our bedroom.

"You could be fucking a restaurant owner" I yelled out to him. I did need to go to sleep but as I passed by I saw all the receipts were done.

I woke up earlier than usual, my nerves getting the best of me. Jude still sleeping, I kissed his forehead and headed out for a run before starting my day.

It's been a while since I started running in the morning but I needed it for today. As soon as I made it home, my phone started ringing. I spent all day making sure everything is perfect for my grand opening.

So many people came out for my opening, I had so many tables filled up. I pray that the chef can keep up. I started looking for Jude who was talking to my event planner Eric. I made my way to him, he looked really good tonight.

"What do you think?" I asked him,

"I'm so proud of you Gideon," he said pulling my face in his arms. I couldn't stop smiling at him.

"That means the world to me, Jude," I said. I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. He makes it so hard for me sometimes.

"Let's go eat and then go home," I said, grabbing his hand.

We managed to get the last table, we ate most of the food on the menu. I even managed to get a bag of leftovers for home. Now it was time for Jude to sleep with me. I immediately started to change in our closet. Jude just sat on the foot of the bed.

"I have to tell you something but you can't get mad," he said,

"You didn't like the food," he said coming out in his boxers.

"I loved the food, I'm really proud of you. It's something else but you have to promise that you won't be mad" he said, looking at me.

"Ok, I promise I will try not to be mad"

"Someone flirted with me and it's an employee of yours. I shut it down immediately but I think he got it." He said that way to fast. It took me a few moments but it clicked.

"Who"

"You said you wouldn't get mad"

"Who was it, Jude?" I said kneeling in front of him.

"Calm down, I just need your permission to fire him"

"Did he touch you?"

"No, he didn't touch me"

"Tell me his name baby," I said, hoping the endearment would reveal that bastard identity. Who the fuck does he think he is, trying to touch what is Mine.

"How about you get rid of your angry by using me?"

"Jude, tell me who he is" Jude starts taking his clothes off. As each piece of clothing comes off, my angry starts to turn to lust. I watched as he slowly moves back and grabs the bottle of lube to our right beside him.

"Dammit Jude, tomorrow your gonna tell me who it was," I said, crawling towards him. He smiles at me before pulling me towards him. I'll get the name out of him tomorrow.

 _Eric:_ that bastard, I fired him immediately and then spent the rest of the morning showing Jude just how much he means to me.

* * *

Jude and I've been together for a year and a half. My restaurant as been booming and the occasional celebrity showing up helped even more.

Jude made some changes too, he started doing pro bono work. He got tired of cleaning up messes for entitled players and wanted to do better. On the other hand, our relationship started getting talked about even more. There have been too many questions about marriage and babies. Babies, I wasn't ready for but I love been planning on proposing to Jude for a few months now.

Even since Eric, I needed to make sure people knew that Jude is mine and only mine. I already have an idea of how I wanted to do it. I found the perfect ring for him. It was a beautiful grey band ring in titanium with the meteorite. I'll upgrade it in a few years once I retire. It can be one of my last flashy expenses. I should start a watch collection for him too. Especially if he's gonna make money for the law firm and not retire any time soon.

"What time will you be home?" I asked Jude.

"In two hours, I just need to figure out why someone who has a record would willingly do another crime?"

"For someone they love or because they can't cope with the outside world," I said, fixing the last of the rose petals flowers.

"I didn't even think about that," he said, I can hear him write it down.

"I would gladly go to jail for you Babe," I said, both of us laughing.

"I would gladly do anything to get you out"

"Always knew you had a spot for bad guys"

"I am in love with one, what did you expect," he said, my heart beats just a little faster. I never recognized that I loved him saying those words to me until I confronted myself that I couldn't survive without him.

"I miss you"

"I miss you too, I'm sorry I've been busy at work. My caseload is massive and I could really use your touch right now" he whispers the last bit. I grinned heading straight to our bedroom.

Ever since our talk, Jude has gotten very open about our sex life. We have an equal partnership in all aspects of our lives including the sex department and I'm extremely proud of that.

"What kind of touch Jude?" I ask, his line getting silent. I unbuckle my belt and drop my pants.

"You hand slowing making its way from my neck down my chest. Lowering down to my stomach."

"Then"

"Your right-hand slips into my underwear while your left-hand makes it around my neck"

"Dammit Jude" I whisper low into the phone getting my hand in my own underwear.

"You move your right-hand slow at first but the pace quickens"

"Fuck"

"Your left hand is in my mouth and I suck it as you work your hand faster"

Both of us matching each other's speed, until I pick the phone back up. I looked at the mess I created, I might have been annoyed but there's a huge grin on my face. He followed right behind me, we both waited till we caught our breath.

"You ruined perfectly good underwear, Jude," I said, he laughed.

"I don't even have extra underwear"

"You won't need it once your home"

"I better not," he said, before hanging up.

It took a while in the beginning but Jude likes to have phone sex and gives amazing blow jobs. He loves talking dirty but I still haven't gotten him to do anything in public yet. I told him to make a bucket list about sex but he hasn't shown it to me yet. There better not be a threesome up on the list. I should have thought it through, dammit it Gideon.

I cleaned up putting on his favorite suit of mine. It's completely black outside, satin on the borders and roses in the inside. The pants were tailored to my exact measurement. I had on a white shirt, with the first 3 buttons popped.

The rose petals said Will You Marry Me Stupid? I made sure the box is in my pocket and a rose. I stocked up on lube, food, and water. I made sure both are jobs knew he wouldn't be coming on Monday. On most Tuesday depending if he's too tired or not.

I don't know where the nervousness starts but I started feeling a little sick. I know Jude is going to say yes, what am I so scared about. I head downstairs checking the time. He's gonna be home soon and I needed to get rid of these feelings fast.

I hear the front door open, I watch as he takes his keys out and closes the door. He drops his keys in the holder and smiles at me. I immediately levitate towards him, pulling him into my arms.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You got home faster than I expected"

"Well, I had to rush home. No underwear remember." I laughed as he looked me over.

"Why are you wearing a suit at home?" He said trying to look past me. I hand him the rose which brings out my favorite smile of his. It's the smile he gives me when I'm being extra sweet or caring. It's the one I try to bring out every other day.

"Since when did you become a romantic," he asks with his eyebrow raised. He smelled the rose closing his eyes enjoying the smell.

"God, you look beautiful," I said, his face turning red. He closes the gap between us and I can feel his hands start to roam.

"I so want to bend you over right now"

"Than do it"

"Dammit, that's hot," I said kissing him again, his hands now on my ass. He doesn't get a chance to squeeze it because I pull us apart.

"Close your eyes," I said,

"What's going on Gideon?"

"Close your eyes, Jude," I said, covering his eyes from behind. I start to move him upstairs, we stop once we're in front of our bedroom.

"I'm madly in love with you Jude Kincaid," I said uncovering his eyes. His hand moves to my face and I couldn't stop myself from kissing his palm.

"I'm madly in love with you too Gideon"

"Ok, open the doors," I said letting him go, he turns and opens the door.

I hear him gasp as he looks at all the candles and rose petals. He walks a few more feet stopping at the end of the sentence. I followed him in and kneeled with the box open in my hand. I watch him look down at the words. He turns right back around with tears in his eyes.

"Gideon"

"Since the day I laid eyes on you, you've been mesmerizing. I never saw the son, or whatever anyone else said you were. I saw a brilliant, charming, and gorgeous agent. I never wanted someone in my life as much as I want you. You've never once shied away from my past. You gave me everything I wanted and more. You make me a better man and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So.."

"Jude Kincaid, will you marry me stupid?"

Both of us crying now, he walked closer to me. Not saying a word yet, maybe I did it wrong. I felt his hands wipe my tears away before he finally spoke.

"Yes Gideon, I will marry you stupid" I immediately grabbed his hand to slip the ring on. Spinning him around as I hugged him.

"You scared me for a moment"

"Have to keep you on your toes now that I'm marrying you" he replied back, both of us laughing as I tackled him into the bed.

Later that night, I woke up to kisses on my neck. I smiled and wrapped my hand around the body. The kisses made their way to my face. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. His hands working there way down to my member. It was slow and intimate, I loved every minute of it until he stopped. I opened my eyes to see a smirk on his face as he sat down on top of me. I cried out in pain and pleasure, he slowly started moving.

"Fuck Jude" I hissed as he started going faster, my eyes closed enjoying every feeling that's going through my body when he stops again.

I open my eyes to see him lower his face closer to mine. Our breathing harsh but it's slowing down when I felt his hand grab my left hand.

"You aren't the only one who wanted to propose Gideon," he says, giving me a light kiss on my lips.

"I've had it for a while now, I don't have the thoughts of you leaving me anymore but I didn't want to jinx us especially with my luck," he said his eyes tearing up. I know he's thinking about his childhood and Oscar.

"I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you. You make my blood boil sometimes, but I can't function without seeing you every day. You scare me, Gideon, not in a bad way. I'm willing to do anything and everything for you, all you have to do is ask. You saved my life all those years ago, you make me stronger and I want it all with you. I want to build a legacy with you, I want to make you as happy as you make me." He said I pulled him into a kiss. He smiles after we pull apart and continues.

"I thought if many ways of doing this but in the end, I thought how would Zero have done it. Gideon, will you marry me?" He asks showing me the ring. It's a beautiful black titanium ring with black diamonds.

"Yes Jude," I said and he slipped my ring on to my finger.

"Now fuck me already Jude," I said,

"You got it, hubby," he said after he finished laughing.

One of my favorite weekends, he did go to work on Monday but it was more a half day. We spent the rest of Monday enjoying the tub and making sure our asses were up for another round later on.


	5. Wedding Plans and Bucket List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is stressed about the wedding and the sex bucket list that I know we all wanted to know about. (Jude is a freak as well).

Jude and Gideon didn't agree with how their wedding was going to go down. Gideon didn't care about the guest or the venue. He just wanted Laura there and Jude. Jude, on the other hand, was planning their wedding like politicians plan for war. He kept on adding more and more than 6 months into their engagement Gideon didn't like the man Jude turned into.

"Jude, we need me to talk," he said yelling as soon as he's home.

"In my office"

"Did you book a place for the wedding yet?" Gideon asks, seeing him in front of so many more papers.

"I can't choose, help me decide"

"Are you sure you want this kind of wedding?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why can't we just elope? Laura and Lionel can be our witnesses. We can rent out a beautiful house in a beautiful island or country and have the wedding with the honeymoon" he said, I wouldn't mind that but a part of me feels like I should do it big.

"You don't want a massive party and wedding?"

"We can have a big party afterward inviting whoever we want but I want our wedding day to be special"

"You sure you want something small?" I asked once more.

"As long as I'm married to you, we can get married in this house for all I care about," he said, kissing my forehead.

I didn't want a huge wedding either but we have the money to splurge on it. I didn't really want to invite sponsors and board members at all. I wouldn't mind the giraffe but like Gideon said we can have a big party afterward.

I wouldn't mind enjoying a month of just us not interpreted by meetings, cases, and games. I can finally share my bucket list with him. I could even get a vacation house for us.

I headed to our bedroom seeing him already sleeping. I changed and slipped into the covers. I felt his arm tighten around my waist.

"You up?"

"Mhm"

"Where would you want to elope too?"

"Hawaii," he said turned over to spoon me.

That's one of the places on my honeymoon that I wanted to go to, maybe eloping is the right idea, I slept on the idea for two days before finally deciding.

It took about another month for everything to be set in motion. Thank God, Gideon and I already went to find out suits. I've also done a few more shopping. I got two beautiful diamond necklaces for Lionel and Laura. A way of thanking them for coming with us, and being a part of our wedding.

I couldn't help get Jude a silver chain, he could put his ring on it when he plays or on away games. I managed to find a black bracelet that said 'wifey'.

I got many of my meetings done and since the season wasn't starting for another month. This is the perfect time to get married. I packed our bags and got enough cash that should last us for a while.

I made sure Lionel and Laura knew from the beginning. They got their bags packed and both were going to stay with us for 2 weeks before leaving us to enjoy our honeymoon alone. I grabbed my Sex Bucket List, putting it in my bag.

"Gideon, I got a business trip that I have to go to for a month," I said, practicing in our bedroom. I needed him to come with me, but I needed him not to know what I'm planning either.

"Jude, what are you doing?" He said, coming into our room. I booked a small jet just in case with us.

"I have a business trip"

"Ok, how long?"

"A month"

"One freaking month, what are you going to do there?" He asked looking at me and my bags.

"It's one of the most important deals of my life. I knew I didn't mention it before but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I asked, silently praying he's going to say yes.

"You don't think I'll be a distraction?"

"No more than usual," I said grinning at him,

"Real funny Jude, what about the wedding planning?" He asked, looking at the bags than at me.

"As soon as we come back, I'll start right back up again"

"Ok, I'll come"

"Good, I've already packed your bags and booked a plane for us tonight," I said moving closer to him. He grinned at me, I wiped that grin of his face.

"I don't want to go anywhere without you"

"Ok, let me get dressed. Where are we going?" He said heading to our closet, I grabbed my phone and the bags.

"It's a surprise"

We made it to the plane in an hour left to spare. I made sure the plane had a bed for us. As we boarded, Gideon kept on asking me where we going. I told him it's a surprise, he stopped asking again after the 3 times I didn't talk to him.

"You can't be mad at me, we stuck in this plane together Jude"

"We'll reach there in about 10 hours. I've made the bed for you to sleep in" the flight attending said. I smiled and thanked her, and waited for her to go into her space.

I grabbed the paper and handed it to Gideon. He raises his eyebrow before opening the paper. His mouth opened slightly and I can feel my face get red as he read the list.

**_Sex Bucket List_**

Join the Mile High Club

Cake by the Ocean

Public Place

In the same room, when everyone is sleeping

In a Swimming pool at a Resort

Against a Glass Window

In A Car

Under the Stars

"Jude, I can't wait to cross all these off with you"

"You don't think they're weird?" I asked looking at him. He grabbed my hand smiling at me.

"No, I especially like the 4th one. Who knew you were this kind of kinky" he said, making me moan.

"Let's cross the first one off tonight," he said heading to the back of the plane.

I had a huge grin on my face, I grabbed my bag and headed right behind him. After crossing it off on my bucket list, we slept until the flight attending woke us up.

We continued it in the shower before getting dressed. I looked for the list but I couldn't find it. Just as I was about to ask Jude, he grinned and showed me it. He put it in his pocket and grabbed both of my bags.

We landed in Kahului Hawaii, thank goodness it wasn't packed this early in the morning. I called the Villa, making sure we can check in before finding our driver.

"Why are we in Hawaii Jude?"

"It's a surprise, now come on"

We found our driver, he's a nice man who gave us his number to call him if we needed help exploring the island. As we pulled up, Lionel and Laura were waiting for us outside. Gideon is completely shocked but grins at them.

"Took you guys long enough," Lionel said, pulling us into a hug.

"This place is amazing Jude," Laura said hugging me,

"Can't believe I'm in Hawaii for 2 weeks?" Laura said, hugging her brother.

"We'll take your stuff to the room," Lionel said, getting our stuff. Gideon hasn't said a word since we pulled up.

"You did this for me?"

"I couldn't go through with the big wedding, so I listened to my amazing wifey"

"That's why you had my bags packed and our suits were in them"

"So what do you say Gideon, want to get married here?"

"Yes, a million times yes. I can't wait to start crossing off your bucket list" he said, gently kissing me

"Let's get married"

* * *

Lionel ended up taking over once I got on the island. Our villa had 3 bedrooms, Gideon and I had the biggest one. A private swimming pool, Gideon already whispered how much he's gonna enjoy the pool once Laura and Lionel leave. Lionel and Laura both asked if I was ok when I started choking on air.

3 days into our vacation, Lionel managed to get set up a beautiful wedding set up. I didn't even think about vows until the last minute but before that, I had gifts to give.

"Lionel, Laura I got these for you guys," I said handing them the boxes.

"It's my way of saying thank you for being here on the most important day of my life"

"Of course we'll be here. We love you and you're my new brother now" Laura said, pulling me into a hug.

"We're family Gideon, nothing is going to stop me from being at your wedding," Lionel said, kissing my cheek.

"You have 5 minutes," she said, pulling Laura out with her. Jude was standing by the door.

"Aren't we not suppose to not see each other until the actual wedding?" I said smiling at him. I can hear my heart flutter as he walks towards me.

"Where my gift?"

"What makes you think I have one?"

"Just a feeling," he said, brushing my hair.

"This one is a wedding gift," I said handing him the box with the chain. He opened it, picking up the chain with a grin on his face.

"I thought since you can't wear your ring on the court, you can put it on the chain," I said nervously, he looked up at me. Kissing me quickly before putting it around his neck.

"I love it, every time I take off the ring. I'll put it on the chain so I don't lose it.

"So what's this one for?" He said pointing to the other box

"This one is so you don't forget what you are to me," I said opening the box. He started laughing, and I couldn't stop mine from coming out. I took the bracelet out and grabbed his right hand.

"Hubby to the rescue," he said, gently caressing my face.

"Only the best for my wifey," I said,

"Let's get married Hubby"

"Can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you wifey"

Gideon vows bought me to tears, mine was nothing compared to his. He promised to always be on my side, give me the best life I could imagine, and built a legacy together.

That night while everyone slept, I crossed off another thing on my bucket list. I've never been in the water for that long. Gideon couldn't stop laughing as soon as we were done. I ran back inside our room, trying to get warm.

We ended up exploring the island for the next few days. Since Laura and Lionel were going to leave in 2 days, we had to make the most of their time.

Their last night, they basically told us to get lost. So I grabbed a blanket and headed down to the private beach. Gideon knew what I was up to, running ahead of me to find the ideal spot.

"We can cross two off the bucket list"

"Two?"

"Cake by the Ocean and sunrise"

"Don't you think we're gonna freeze ourselves"

"I'll keep you, warm baby"

So we did end up having cake by the ocean. We slept only for a few hours but Gideon woke me up in time to see the sunrise. I couldn't stop kissing him and snuggling in to see the beautiful orange, yellow, red in the sky.


	6. Retiring and Baby Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon decides that he wants to retire so that he can finally build that legacy that he promised Jude, he can't stop thinking about babies and is trying to get Jude on board.

I've finally decided to retire, the season ended anyway. I wasn't getting any younger and I wanted to spend some time with my husband in the beautiful house of ours. We've been married for 4 years now and Jude as been working harder than usual. I told him a few days ago that I wanted to quit.

He stopped talking to me for two days, even in our bed he wouldn't move in close to me. I hated how cold the house became but on the third day, I came home to him pacing in our room.

"I'm sorry"

"You just can't tell me something like that. I am your husband first but I'm still the EVP. Do you really want to quit?" He asked me, I sat down on our bed.

"I'm not getting any younger Jude. When I go into the lockers many of them look so young and fresh. I'm an old dog compared to them"

"You worked too hard to think like that Gideon"

"I'm just so tired," I said, looking at him. He froze it must have been a few moments until he kneeled in front of me. It felt longer than that but what truly hurt me were the words that he said.

"Is it because of me? I know I haven't been to some of the games. I promise to go to all of them if that's what you want" I slipped down from the bed, grabbing his face.

"Jude, it's me. I don't want to spend the rest of my life doing this anymore. I want to build the legacy we talked about. I want the little kids. Maybe coach at a school" I said, smiling at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You have a good few more years. It's not like your out of shape" he said, looking me over. I don't know why I found it incredibly hot when it was just a quick look over.

"I better not be, do you know how much my husband like this body of mine" I said, it caused him to roll his eyes.

"I want to do something new"

"I want to experience life without basketball"

"Ok, I'll handle everything"

"Jude, that's not why I told you" I said, make him look back at me.

"Your my husband, this decision affects the both of us. I love you too much to hide things from you"

"I know babe, but I'm still going to make sure that everything is handled. At least your contract is over this year." He said, kissing my forehead. Even before he left the room, he pulled out his phone.

Just like Jude said, he handled everything. The Devils will be sad to see me go but now they can bring new players in. I managed to get $23 million since my contract was finally over. Most of that money went into IRS and the team. The remaining money went into our joint account. Jude took it out to put it into my separate bank account. Took a few days, 3 blow jobs, 4 all night sessions. For him to at least keep 1/3 of the money in our joint account.

He even managed to plan a massive party. Just about all the players I've played with came. A few celebrities, sponsors and the board members were there. Jude made sure I got VIP treatment and tons of good food. We managed to sneak out before it ended heading back home.

* * *

Jude headed straight to our backyard, there laid a cozy blanket situation. He pulled me down on to the blanket and pillows. The stars were on full display outside looked even more bright than usual.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Jude" I said, wrapping my arms around him. Kissing his temple while gazing at the stars.

"I'm going to miss seeing you at the stadium"

"Whenever I had free time, I would go and watch you practice" I turned to stare at him.

"I never saw you"

"That's how I wanted it, you were always in the zone, focused on making the shot or the game."

"You are the one constant I have in my life, other than the pets. You make me happy Gideon. My gorgeous husband" he said, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him.

"I'm suppose to be the sappy one remember" I said, sighing at his touch.

"Whatever you want to do, I'll support it unless it's a stupid idea" he said, I smirked at him.

"So no to the reality show" he rolled his eyes but I can see the smile on his face.

"I'm going to enjoy my time off than maybe find another restaurant to invest in. Or maybe a ice cream shop always wanted one" I said, thinking of the endless possibilities.

"I wouldn't mind late night ice cream runs"

"There is something else I've been thinking about more" I said turning towards him.

"How do you feel about babies?"

"Like now?"

"No, not now but maybe next year or sometime in the future"

"Babies are adorable but they are a lot of work. Do you think we can handle it?"

"I'll be home more, we can both bond with the baby for a few months like around 6 months and than you can go back to work. Imagine a little Zude running around" I said and in that moment I realized how much I wanted a child of my own.

"Hypothetically speaking, this child of ours. Would it be via surrogacy or adoption? Will we be having a nanny or tasing the child on our own? You do know you can't give them back right?" He said, asking so many questions.

"Jude it's just a thought/idea. I'm not saying let's get a baby right now."

"I know but do you think we're ready for a baby"

"Do you think we're ready for a baby?" I asked,

"I asked first" he replied back,

"I do see children in the future. Not anytime soon tho, you just retired. You need to enjoy your new freedom. I've lessen my workload, but it's still takes a lot out of me. Maybe we can revisit this in a year or two." He said, I know he's right but a part of me feels sad.

"It doesn't mean we can't try to make babies though" he said

"Your right, even though I don't want to admit it" I said,

"I'm sorry Gideon, it's just not the right time baby"

"I know"

"I need my mind off of this" I said, Jude turned my head to look at his. His eyes sad that I became upset. It wasn't his fault, I just like to think and plan without looking at the big picture.

We spent the night outside before heading inside. The topic of children still in my head but now it was in the back. I should enjoy my new freedom before adding a child into the mix.


	7. Laura Visits and Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura visits but Gideon is too busy thinking about babies. Jude is also thinking of babies, can these two talk already and bring some babies to the family.

Laura finally got her nursing degree, she moved into our house. She's planning on moving to L.A for a job and we told her she can stay with us as long as she wants. She's been a real help, Gideon and her cook all the time. I come home to beautiful and tasty food.

She keeps Gideon busy, it's been a year and a half since he retired. He did a few ads and wrote a book. He opened up an ice cream store that comes up with new flavors every month. So far they've been good but he's gonna run out of ideas soon. He set up a scholarship fund for underprivileged foster kids to go to college.

I've hired a whole team of people at the Devils. I now have a co EVP and many agents who scored ours for new players. We won last season but many of the players are getting older and soon I'm going to need to look for new players. Gideon has helped find a few ones and he enjoys my business trips.

I've been thinking about children more. Gideon has been leaving clues around the house for the last 4 months. Clues that I picked up in the first week. Laura is even in it, asking us when we will make her an aunt. She even offered her eggs so that the babies would have our genes.

We were having a party for Laura later on in the night. Gideon has taken over part of my office, I hated how unorganized he is sometimes. I sigh as I start organizing his mess. That's when I saw the list that broke my heart.

He had written out a pro and con list for surrogacy and adoption. Both of the lists were well thought out, planned, and detailed. I sat down and started reading it more clearly when I saw it. In both con boxes, it had 'Judes not ready'. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. He's been hiding all this from me because he thought I was t fully ready yet. It was at the moment that I knew that I was holding back a new chapter in our life. I try to clean my eyes heading to the window. I catch a glimpse of Gideon playing with the neighborhood kids. He had a huge grin on his face. He started laughing with the kids as they tried to block him from scoring a point.

I did want children, maybe a baby first, and then adopt an older child. I'm just scared that I wouldn't be a good parent. Looking at Gideon now, I knew that it wasn't possible. Even if I lacked in some areas, Gideon would pick up the slack.

My mind started showing me images of a little baby running around the house. Gideon following it, I'm telling them to stop but I soon join in. The next image is us at a park watching the baby play with other children. Damm it, I want a baby now.

Now I just have to talk to Gideon about it, not until tonight. It's Laura's day and she deserves it.

* * *

Laura's party went great, she enjoyed it. We even managed to fly out her friends and it made it even more fun for her. She left to hang out with them, leaving Gideon and I were on clean up duty. We managed to get the whole living room cleaned up in 2 hours. I grabbed the list as Gideon went to take a shower. I waited until he got dressed and ready for bed before I bought it up.

"I saw the list"

"What list?"

"The surrogacy vs adoption list"

"Jude, it was just doing some planning. I was going to tell you soon"

"Good, now when should we start the process"

"What," he said, getting on top of me. I laughed at his reaction.

"I was thinking surrogacy first, a mixture of us for our first child. For the next one adoption and see what fate has in store for us" I said looking at him, his face clearly in shock but as he processes my words it turns into a huge smile.

"You want a baby with me?"

"Of course stupid, have you been listening to me"

"Are you sure? We can push it back for another year"

"Gideon, I've been thinking of children for a while now. It wasn't until I saw your list that I knew it wasn't just me. Let's have a baby Husband" I said, he rolled us over to me being on top.

"I'm so turned on by you right now"

"Good, but we should start making thinking about making appointments for the surrogacy agency. I'm going to need to run background checks on the surrogates. You think Laura offer is still on the table"

"You mean the baby having both of our genes?"

"Yes Gideon, keep up won't you, I know I didn't marry a genius but my mind is working fast right now and I need you to keep up."

"We can do it that way, or eggs with both our sperm. We don't have to know who the biological dad is." I said Gideon must have been tired hearing my mouth because he kisses me to shut me up.

"We're going to be dads soon"

"We got to think of what the baby will call us too"

"We can worry about all that later, let me enjoy this moment"

* * *

The whole process is long and tiring. Gideon and I both found the best agency. We picked out two surrogates because we were doing two operations. One with Laura egg and my genes. The second one is both of your genes in two different embryos. We told the doctor to not tell us which one makes it so it's a surprise.

One of the surrogates didn't get pregnant, but the other one did. I felt my heartbreak and piece itself back together. We started planning for a future with a baby in our lives. We met with the surrogate often, going to doctors' appointments. Making sure she and the baby were ok. We took turns doing baby and me, classes. Gideon started buying baby books, telling me all types of 'fun facts'.

We kept all the pictures of the baby, I started creating an album for him/her. Gideon set up a trust fund for the baby and college fund. I laughed when he showed me the papers. Kissing him as he explained to me that his child will go to college and he prays the baby isn't into sports.

Laura has decided that she would move in for 3 months to help with the baby. We accept since she is a healthcare profession and I know Gideon and I are going to be helicopter parents. We both knew it but Gideon was in denial.

Our daughter Rose Gideon Kincaid was born a healthy baby, weighing 7 pounds. I took leave for 5 months, we had a good handle on her after the first 3 months. She wouldn’t go to sleep at night. She loved formula but wouldn’t drink as much as she’s supposed too.

Her first words were Dada but we didn’t know who she referred to. Gideon swears it’s him since he spends more time with her. I hate him sometimes but she can only calm down when Gideon is there. It broke me when I had to go back to work. Gideon and Rose waves bye as I walked out of the house. I ran back inside twice, the first time kissing Rose all over her face. Kissing Gideon, he still somehow managed to slip some tongue. The second time I hugged both of them and smelled Rose before Gideon kicked me out. I couldn’t stop FaceTiming Gideon. He surprised me by coming to visit during lunch. I immediately took her from him and hugged her. She giggled as I pepper kissed her again. Gideon put a blanket for her on the ground and laid her down. He kisses me hungrily, it’s been a long time since I've seen him like this. I looked at his eyes, a mixture of lust, love, and pride.

“Maybe you should come back home”

“You kicked me out the house this morning,” I said,

“Yes, but now I miss you. I’m worried I can’t do this by myself.” He said

“I’m not going anywhere, Gideon”

“I know but I’m so scared, I’m going to screw her up”

“Hey, we're in this together. You can’t screw her up no more than me. It’s the struggle of parenting”

“My turn now”

“Only you Jude,” he said, laughing as I started to explain my crisis. 

“She’s going to forget about me every time I head to work. I’m going to work half days from now on” I said, he laughed as I watched Rose play with her fingers.

“She won’t forget you, I’ll reminding her every minute you're gone. Don’t cut work unless you want to Jude. You're the sole breadwinner Babe” he said kissing my cheek.

“Dammit it, your right. You have to call me at least twice a day so I can see her.”

“Ok, Jude now eat your lunch”


	8. Hot Dada and Sexy Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon talks about his new life with their daughter Rose and then they get an opportunity to have another baby. Jude wants to step down from his position and spend more time with his daughter.

**Gideon P.O.V**

Rose is now 3 and formulating words and sentences. We decided to put her in a daycare for half the day to stimulate her mind. I just finished making breakfast for her when Jude walked in. I’ve always been turned on by Jude. However ever since Rose came home, becoming full-blown parents I want him even more. I didn’t know I had a daddy kink which I highly doubt it is but he’s just been looking even sexier than usual.

I admired his ass as he started making coffee for himself. It could be the fact that he’s been filling out more. Without a suit jacket on, you can see the outline of his butt. I felt my body gravitate towards him. My hands squeezing his butt and then going around to his front as I kissed his neck.

“Gideon, stop I have work,” he said, moving in my arms.

“You’re looking very delicious today Hubby,” I said, getting my hand under his shirt. My hands started traveling into his pants, he lets out a moan and moved his neck back.

“You are not going to give me a handjob in front of our daughter,” he said turning around. He looked me in my eyes, his eyes full of love and authority. He removes my hands from his pants.

“I can bend you over the kitchen if you’ll like,” I said hearing him snort at my comment,

“Don’t you have work to go to?”

“After I put Rose in daycare,” I said, my hands were now around his waist. He pulled me in for a long sensual kiss.

“I know it’s been 3 weeks but I promise to carve out some time for us this weekend,” he said once we pulled apart.

He gave me a quick kiss and then kissed Rose, who was still eating her cereal. I watched as he grabbed his jacket and stuff heading out our door. I looked down at my pants and saw the semi hard-on.

“Your Papa is very mean,” I told Rose as I cleaned her up,

“No, Papa is nice”

“Nice to you but not to me”

“Why,” she asks as I grab her things.

“Because Dada wanted to spend some time with Papa and he doesn’t want to”

“Why”

“Papa is always busy,” I tell her as we walk to my car. She looks up at me again before saying

“Why”

“Papa takes care of us”

“Dada you funny. You care for us too”

“Your right sweetie,” I said, laughing at her words. As I pulled up to her daycare, she starts jumping in her seat. I parked the car and unbuckled her. She took off running to her teacher, the other moms smiling and waving at me.

Jude and I’ve just recently put her in the daycare, she is 3 and a half but we wanted her to get a head start since neither one of us did. The mothers all thought I was a single dad since Jude has yet to pick her up. I wasn’t sure how the other parents would react so I kept my mouth shut and let them flirt.

I watched Rose wave to me before she went inside. I got back in my car and am headed to work. I made it just as lunchtime starts, I had a soundproof office in my restaurant. Ever since I started I’ve had an open-door policy, the restaurant wasn’t too busy as of yet.

I started doing some paperwork and going over the bills when I heard footsteps. Usually, I wouldn’t be too focused on them but I don’t know why today of all days I was. I looked up just as my door closed. Jude is here in my office with food, which makes no sense at all.

“I thought you had work?” I said as he put the food on my desk before taking his shoes off.

“I have no meetings or paperwork for the rest of the day.” He said taking his jacket off and loosening his tie. I moved back in my chair watching his every move.

“On my way to work, I couldn’t stop thinking about this morning” he started saying as he’s taking his tie off.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, the complete opposite. It’s been 3 weeks since we last made love. We haven’t even given each other any hand jobs or blow jobs” he said, as he undid his sleeves. He has definitely filled out more and my hard-on has been coming back.

“When was the last time we went this long? Maybe when Rose was a newborn but even then we made time for a quickie”

“Jude, you are not saying what I think you are?” I said getting up, he smirked when he saw my pants.

“You did say you wanted to bend me over but I’m thinking your desk first than my kitchen before we pick up Rose from daycare,” he said, I moved so fast forcing him against my couch.

“We’ve never done it in my office before..” I said kissing his neck before taking a lick.

“That’s why I’m here today, now will you fuck me already Gideon,” he said, I laughed before pulling him into a passionate kiss before taking his shirt off.

I did bend him over the desk than let him ride me on the couch. We ate lunch in between our two sessions, took a quick shower before we both headed home.

Our clothes scattered all over the house but this time Jude was in control. I enjoyed every minute of us before we ended up in our bed. We still had an hr left before picking up Rose.

“Did you think our lives would be like this 5 years ago?” He asks me as I pulled him into my arms.

“I knew you were it for me but I don’t think I pictured us with children” I replied back looking at him.

“I think a part of me always wanted children, 3 to be exact,” he said,

“Do you think we’re ready for 3?” I asked him, he moved closer his chin in my chest now.

“I’ve been thinking of stepping down from EVP and working more behind the scenes,” he said waiting for my response. This was coming as a shock to me.

“Are you sure? You’ve not wanted to be EVP of the Devils?

“Growing up I did, proving to my father that I can do it. However, now that I have you and Rose in my life. I want to spend it with both of you as much as I can.”

“I mean it’s not like I would stop working completely but give my position to someone who has worked hard for it. A black candidate who will bring a new perspective and voice to the league” he said, I stared in amazement at him. Kissing him and shifting our bodies so that he was under me now.

“God, I love it when you talk business to me,” I said kissing him again, this time taking more time to hear his moans and rocking my body against him.

“I still have the other Women Soccer League and the Board member position,” he said pulling away from my kiss.

“We can talk more about this after the weekend. We need to take a shower and pick up Rose” I said pulling him out of bed.

We made it 10 minutes early to dismissal, Jude went to go pick her up when I parked the car. The other moms came up to him, I caught a little of the conversation before the bell rung.

“We’ve never seen you before”

“It’s my first time picking up”

“Who are you picking up?”

“My daughter, we just put her in daycare” I smirked as I saw their faces try to figure out who he was talking about just as Rose came out. She saw Jude and immediately ran yelling out Papa loudly. He grins and crouches down to her level before picking her up.

“Did you have fun today?” He asked as I walked closer to them,

“Yes, where is Dada?” She asked, looking for me. I moved right in bed kind of sight and she beamed at me with the bright smile that she gets from Jude.

“Dada, what took you long?” She asked Jude, as he kissed her forehead laughing as I moved right next to him.

“Dada wanted to see you with Papa that’s all,” I said kissing her nose catching the eyes of both Jude and the other moms. He figures out what I did with having him wait for Rose today. I kissed his cheek before turning to the other mothers who all had a range of faces. From shock to surprise but none that could be mean.

“This is Jude Kincaid, my husband,” I said smiling at the other moms.

“I knew he was too good to be true” one of them whispered that. Jude laughed and tickled Rose who wanted to get down from her Papa’s arms.

“What do you do Jude?” One of my moms asked as he let Rose go play with the other kids.

“I’m Vice President to the Devils, Gideon never mentioned it?” He said turning to me his one eyebrow up.

“We all just assumed Gideon was single because he always never talks about his personal life”

“I don’t know how I should feel about that, if you didn’t want me you could have said so?” He said pretending to be hurt in front of them, I smirked as I moved closer into his space.

“I’ve already shown you how much I want you, but I can do a repeat when we’re home,” I said kissing him in front of them,

“I think I need a refresher of just how much,” he said baiting me, I kissed him once more in front of them.

“You guys are so adorable”

“Thank you, but we have to be going now,” I said grabbing Jude's hands and calling Rose. He waved at the moms before standing by the car, Rose ran to us. I buckled her in while he watched.

“So I’m assuming those moms wouldn’t stop flirting with you that’s why you never said your married to me?”

“They chose not to see the ring, but I’ve been waiting to do that for so long,” I said, pulling him into a kiss. Letting my hands grab his ass and feeling his hands on my chest.

“Let’s go, Dada, Papa” Rose said, we pulled apart laughing as we got in the car. We spent the rest of the day playing with Rose and put her down for the night when I went back to our bedroom.

Jude had put all his devices in charge and waited for me to join our bed. I stripped down to my briefs before getting into bed. I kissed his lips before turning to gaze at him.

“Now explain this stepping down thing?” I said, he sighed and turned to face me. His hand coming up to push away some of my hair from my face.

“Rose is getting so big and I feel like I barely been around. I know that I have a job that requires a lot of my time but I deserve to spend more time with my family.”

“Of course you’re doing and Rose does love you just like she loves me. If you want to cut down some more hours than that’s fine but leaving completely” I said watching him,

“What bought up the idea of leaving out of the blue?”

“It’s not out of the blue, I’ve been thinking about it for a while but it’s been more in the front of my mind”

“Why is that Jude?” I asked, he is keeping something from me and I don’t like it.

“Rose is an ideal age to have another sibling,” he said looking at me, I let the words sink in before opening my words.

“You want another baby?”

“Maybe, or a toddler. The adoption agency called a few weeks ago saying that our names are higher in the list, they wanted to know what we were looking for exactly”

“You never told me this?”

“I was going to bring it up but we’ve both been so busy, it’s taken us 3 weeks to make love. When was I going to schedule this talk?” He said tracing my arms before looking back into my eyes

“Do you want another child with me?” He asked,

“Of course I do, I want as many kids we are blessed with but we’re going to have talked to our daughter,” I said smiling at him, he pulled me closer. Both of us letting the words sink in before I pulled him in for a kiss.

“We’re going to have another child” he whispered before I held him in my arms

* * *

We did have the talk with our daughter and she wasn’t on board until we bribed her with toys. A few weeks later she told us that she wants a sibling to play with but a girl, not a boy. Jude laughed and said that it’s up to the adoption agency and not us.

Jude has started looking for replacement VPs which I still wasn’t on board with him leaving but I wouldn’t stop him. He wanted a strong and healthy relationship with his children and I will always love him for that. He’s even started baby proofing the house waiting for the call.

We got in contact with the agent who told us that they have a few children but weren’t ready because of our same-sex relationship. I hate how much hatred people have to not allow a loving home for a child in need. The agency said they will contact us but we should start fostering and started taking the courses for it.

We’ve also been making more time for ourselves. We made a goal to have a date every other week and get back to waking up early for some personal alone time. Jude and I have lunch’s carved out for office sex or home sex and my appetite for him hasn’t gone down at all.

I even bought it up and he laughed saying it’s because he is working out more and trying to stay in shape. I didn’t realize he was but I was not hating the results at all.

4 months after the whole talk, we were both in our beds sleeping. My sister was staying for the weekend when my phone rang. I checked to see it was from the agency and immediately picked up the call.

“Hello”

“Mr. Gideon Kincaid?”

“Yes?”

“We have a six-month-old baby boy in our custody who needs a home”

“Where should we meet you?”

“At the hospital,” she said, I quickly wrote the address down before waking Jude up.

“What’s going on?” He said, his voice full of sleep,

“There is a baby boy waiting for us, can you wake up Laura and tell her to watch over Rose?” I said I can see the exact moment my words registered in his mind. He was out the bed and heading to her room, he came back 10 minutes later with Rose in his arm and Laura right behind him.

“Let me put jeans on and grab my coats hen your downstairs,” Jude said grabbing both our phones and wallets.

The ride to the hospital was quiet and long, Jude and my hand were interlocked the entire time. We walked into the hospital and headed to the pediatric wing. We saw the social worker who looked even more tired.

“You guys made it here fast”

“We couldn’t wait, is he ok?” Jude asked, holding on to my hand.

“The doctors are checking him now. It looks like he hasn’t been changed for a while and was crying when we found him”

“What happened to his parents?”

“His mother is a drug addict and the police busted her for possession. They called us when there was no next of kin” she said looking behind her. A doctor was walking straight towards us.

“Are you here for the baby boy?” A doctor said, we nodded.

“He is ok, no signs of physical abuse. He is a little malnourished which is why we’re giving him some fluids now. He has a diaper rash and can be easily gone with some ointment. Other than that he is an adorable baby boy.” He said smiling at us,

“We can release him now if you want,” he said looking at the social worker.

“Let’s see him and fill out some paperworkat the same time”

Jude and I walked right behind her, into the room. One of the nurses was playing with him. He looked so adorable, while Rose had blonde hair like me and brown eyes like Jude. This baby boy had Jude’s brunette hair and blue eyes with two dimples when he smiles and laughs.

“He’s perfect,” Jude said moving closer to him, the boy looked up smiling at my husband. Jude started making faces making him laugh more.

“So I’m assuming you’ll take him home?” She asked us, I couldn’t stop looking at Jude with our son.

“Where do I sign?”

It took a few more hours for all the paperwork from the hospital and the social worker. His name is James, we’re adding Kincaid as soon as we get his birth certificate. As we headed home, he was asleep in Jude’s arms. We walked to our coach just admiring him.

“We have a baby boy now”

“I know, we have to tell Rose and Laura”

“Let’s wait till they wake up”

“Ok,” he said looking at me.

“Thank You,” Jude said to me,

“Thank you for giving me the best life that I could never have imagined,” he said. I couldn’t stop myself from kissing him and we pulled apart when James started making noises.

“Thank you for loving me and giving me a family,” I said, as I leaned in closer to watch our new baby boy.


	9. New Journey

Gideon is enjoying having two kids in the house now. I had stepped down from my position so I had even more time with my babies. James has taken to me so quickly, I know Gideon is jealous a little. Gideon loved calling James a mini Jude. I even got him some baby suits that Gideon put on once a week to take pictures.

Rose loved having a new baby in the house. She got to play with James whenever he was up and taught him things. Gideon took to making albums now and we had about 3 albums so far since James came into the picture.

We bought another property by the beach, it was our way of getting away from the LA life. Laura met a nice guy named Nick Matthews. Who turned out to be a doctor who loves kids. There wedding was beautiful and simple.

I took the kids and told Gideon to have fun at his sister's wedding. I managed to put both of them down in the living room while I went to go find something to watch. About an hour later I heard the door open and saw him come in. He came in with awide grin on that was infectious.

“Did you have fun?” I asked him,

“Yes, but I would have had even more fun with you there,” he said kissing me, I can taste the alcohol on his lips.

“I’m sure you would have, now go change and take a shower. You smell of booze” he laughed as he went to take a shower.

He came out not about 15 minutes later with just a towel on. He grinned at me while I moved back on the headboard so I can get a better view of him. He started to lotion up before dropping his towel and started getting in bed.

“You should put some clothes on, it’s gonna get colder in the night,” I said as he kissed my neck.

“You can keep me warm”

“I like all my clothes on Gideon,” I said as he took off my shirt. I laughed as he pulled me down on my back.

“Not too loud, we might wake them up,” he said kissing my neck.

“Show me what you got Mr. Kincaid,” I said just before he captured my lips. We tried being as quiet as we could.

When I woke up I saw my babies sleeping right beside me. Gideon has his arms around me and I couldn’t stop myself from giving my babies kisses. I managed to get them all back in the other room without them waking up. They loved coming into our bed whenever we’re somewhere new. 

Then I turned to look at Gideon. He had on his briefs wrapped up in our blanket and I had to suppress my laugh. I grabbed my phone and took a few pictures before he started moving.

“Good morning” he whispered before nuzzling my neck,

'Aren’t you tired of me?’ I said moving in closer to him, he opened his eyes and kissed me for a minute.

“Never”

“Mmhh, well I was thinking of giving you something for being an amazing Husband and even greater Father,” I said slowing moving under the covers. He chuckled which made me even more excited. I felt the kids move and immediately stopped.

I felt his hand in my hair, pulling which gave me more of a motivation. I didn’t stop until I felt ready to stop. I could see Gideon blissed out and kisses his lips before walking to the bathroom.

“That's exactly why I love you and continue to for the rest of my life” he said as I brushed my teeth with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

**Years Later**

Gideon and I just had our 10th wedding anniversary, our family grew with another baby girl named Nora. She came into our lives when both Rose and James started to school. Laura told us they had a baby who was abandon and we immediately went to see the baby.

I immediately fell in love with our daughter, Gideon on the other hand was so scared to carry a premature baby. It took him a week before he finally overcame his fear and carried our baby girl.

The kids were so happy in having another baby in the house, they wouldn’t let Nora sleep alone for the first 2 weeks. It took Gideon steeping his foot down which he never does to stop them from bothering their new sibling.

I gave up my other positions and focuses on being more behind the scenes. I enjoyed spending more time with my family than working. Our investments have increased over the years and we had more than enough money to not worry or have our children and grandchildren not to suffer.

One thing we made sure for our children is teaching them the importance of money. I made sure that they didn’t think that they will always have this money. I didn’t want them to be spoiled since Gideon didn’t grow up with money and my father's money was used for me because he knew I was his son.

Our sex life was still amazing, we didn’t do it as often as we did when we first got together but it was enough for both of us. I couldn’t get over the fact that we still had such a strong marriage even after all these years.

I couldn’t stop watching them play outside our forever home. Nora is inside with me, watching me get the sandwiches. Her smiling and throwing spit all around her baby bib. I wiped her face before picking her up, kissing her all over her face to hear her giggles. I grabbed the sandwiches and started to head outside.

“Lunch is ready,” I said, they all turned to face me. Gideon had a huge smile on his face before following our little ones.

“You didn’t have to do that Babe”

“I wanted to now eat,” I said putting Nora on my lap.

After we all ate, the kids went inside to watch a movie, and Gideon, Nora and I were walking back in. I put Nora down for her nap coming back to the living room where James and Rose were watching Frozen 2.

“I love you, Jude Kincaid,” Gideon said pulling me closer while watching our kids, I kissed his cheek and than rested my head on his shoulder.

“I love you too Stupid,” I said causing him to laugh,


End file.
